The Story Of Avalon
by MistressCharizard
Summary: This is a story about Avalon she is a tribal i made up. This story is about her life past and future it is pretty good and the best one yet! please review


THE STORY OF  
AVALON BY: Kazooie girl*   
juno,vela,lupus,jeff,and other characters by rare  
Avalon and some of her family BY ME  
  
It was the mist of the day and Avalon the tribal was resting on her soft bed. She gazed at the rising sun above her little family cottage were her mother,father,herself and her little sister Agetha lived. This family lived very far from the planet earth. This family of bear like creatures lived in a planet called goldwood. But they lived on the country side because of Mizars rule in the center of goldwood were this family used to live is now full of flames and Mizars evil drones. Avalon wanted revenge on the drones but what can a simple tribal to with so much trouble like drones she hoped someone would come anyone..  
  
Juno, Vela, and their mutt Lupus settled out to goldwood were they would help the tribals and defeat Mizar but they are only sixteen! They all landed in different directions in the universe Vela landed in Ichor, Lupus landed in Goldwood,and Juno landed in Rith Essa. Since Lupus landed in Goldwood, he was trying to find the ways of the tribals but how could he? himself a simple half Beagle and half hound find the tribals? Suddenly he heard crying he saw a small tribal child crying it appeared to be a baby flames were surrounding it as it whined and tears flung out of it's eye sockets. Lupus dashed cowardly to the child and said gently "every thing is going to be all right." It looked up and said fiendishly "what do you mean everything is going to be all right." It disappeared not leaving a mark Lupus had a queer face as he thought it was his imagination.  
He contented his adventure more to the East were the drones were located.  
  
Avalon was so dishonest about the whole tribal thing. Ever since Mizar came all the tribals in low class must work in the mines how horrible!! and even the high and middle class s must work in evil space ships of theirs and work as maids and cleaners. "HOW AFULLLL"!! Avalon screamed. I must do something about this it is soo horrid to my people, my culture, My life. Avalon got out of bed brushed her teeth put on her favorite dress her green and pink one (she looks exactly like the tribal vela turns into) she stomped out of the house unaware of what she was doing.  
She ventured out of the country trying to get to the center of goldwood to do some Protesting in the area she hopes her protesting will work...for some reason she knows it will not work at alll......  
  
After her exhausting walk to the center of Glodwood she finds something horrid, the whole area is blelmised with evil!Tribals running about with drones behind them shooting them to pieces. "OH GOD! "Avalon screamed. A drone spotted her and gave an evil grin. "we have not seen you before looks like you belong in the mine with the others." Leave ME Alone, and the rest of the tribals we have not done anything to harm you!!!" "HEH HEH HEH Looks like we got another one boss." The ant said with envy. "Well, I can see that take her away," said a big green ant. "he must be the commander of these horrible creatures" Avalon said softly to herself. She knew what she must do she must get the drones attention. "HEY STOP LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE NOW YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO US!"Avalon complied. "Hey she's right" said another Tribal butting in. A drone shot the tribal, the tribal pleaded as he saw his guts fly everywhere and he dropped to the ground as the other tribals screamed. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW PLEASE STOP WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US" Avalon cried. The leader of the army of the drones walked right in front of her and punched her hard. Avalon flew to the ground she could not move nor she did not want to. The drones continued murdering the rest of the tribals and arresting some of them. when they were finessed, one of the drones picked up Avalon. "LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP!" she scolded. It dropped her in the middle of the village. were some ants were including the leader. "well my furry friend you better stop fighting with the law or you will face the consquncies!" The leader yelled. "I am sorry," Avalon began, "but why are you doing this to my culture what did we do" "i will tell you what you did every Tribal must get there fucking asses off of Goldwood NOW because of Mizars rule he does not want to see you ugly faces!" Avalon explained, "Will this was are planet first that stupid mizar should get of OUR planet it is not YOURS you don't have a right to do this and besides who says we should get of our own planet we have a right!" The leader smiled,"Mizar said so...." Avalon gave a harsh look at him. The leader Yelled. GET HER OTTA HERE! maybe she will enjoy working in the mine until she dies of old age or dies because of a painful death," he bagain to laugh as Avalon tried to struggle to get free of the drones clutches.  
  
Soon Avalon found herself in the rith essa mine "NOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!! A drone watched her not working and whipped her with a chain whip. She screamed but did not continue to work the bug kept whipping her into she faunally started deigning the rocks. She saw so many injured tribals working one had lost in eye another had a huge gash on her side, and she saw another coughing up blood. She said in her mind "this is so cruel how can anyone do this I can't believe this is happening to the innocent tribals who ever mizar is i hope someone will destroy him.  
  
Juno landed in Rith Essa he wondered if anything would be in the mine so he kept battling his way though to find it if he could...  
  
Avalon was put back into her little cage after 24 hours of hard labor. " i cant believe you have to work for a day every day "! She thought. She grew tired and fell asleep.  
  
Juno averred in the mine and saw the entire place empty. (it's empty because the drones went back to their quarters and were coming back tomorrow for more tribal work) "hello"??! Juno yelled as he walked slowly in the deserted mine. "Is anybody here?" he asked again. he walked to the back of the mine and saw a cage. To his supine he saw a tribal she was trying to go to sleep but Junos shadow was in the way so she peeped up. She jerked as she saw him. she yelled. "GET A WAY FROM ME!!!." Juno replied "hey it's OK i am from the jet force I wont hurt you!" Avalon was so relived she smiled and said "wow cool! so, can you unlock my cage door please?!" "sure" Juno unlocked the door and Avalon spading out and said" thanks my name is Avalon Carthew i am pleased to met you" ^_^ "my name is Juno Gemini it's nice to met you to!:) so what brings you here?" Avalon complied" i was protesting for tribals rights when they set me in this mine for life and the rest.well...it's a long story." That's OK i don't really care about the rest I cant wait to destroy Mizar how can he do this to the tribals! and Avalon may i ask you a question?" Of course" "how old are you" "i am 17 years old you must be why older than me if you are in the jet force Juno, how old are you 30???" Juno replied"EW No way am 30 I am 16," " you are only 16!!! why are you in the jet force!!!" "i am in the jet force because my mother and father died from space pirates they were Mizars army so know I must avenge my parents, so that is why me, my dog and my sister are part of the jet force." You have a sister and a dog what are their names?" Avalon asked with bewlederment. "my twin sister's name is Vela and my dog's name is Lupus." Avalon giggled and said "you have a twin sister? my mother said that twins a stupid because one has one half of the brian and the other has the other half"! Juno just stared at her with a crazed look as she kept laughing. Suddenly, the rocks on the walls began to crumble. "oh dear"! Avalon said preoccupied. "COME LET'S GET OTTA HERE" Juno yelled as he grabbed Avalons hand.  
  
They rushed out of the mine exshauted. "hey you pretty cool for a human" Avalon expalined. "your not bad your self " Juno replied. The drones were so angry they knew Avalon escaped because of the way the mine looked also they could smell her scent. The leader walked up to the footprints. "ah so she was also with a human I can smell a human and I know who that human is one of the jet force...drone army track them down NOW!" The drone squirmed with rage, as he watched his commanded drones set up to track down the scum.  
  
Avalon asked Juno politely, "Juno were are we going to go I mean come on rith essa is huge! I really want to go home to my planet my planet Goldwood. "i wanna go back to my planet earth anyways to answer your question I have no idea were the gel we will go I just know well should find a way out of this fucked up planet." "You said it boy"!Avalon said cheerfully. Juno laughed.  
  
Were is Juno Vela thought to herself when she walked on the disrupted Rith Essa.  
Suddenly a creature jumped at her AHHH Vela Screamed  
She Founded out it was her trusty mutt Lupus!  
"oh Lupus you are here but how" she frowned.  
Lupus answered with a smile, "I snick on your ship because Goldwood was full of danger that is way!"  
You little trickster" Vela said with amazement.  
  
"ummm Juno" Avalon asked "were ya going"??  
Juno answered "well i better leave ya on ya own ya kno i can't stay here any longer".  
"but why Juno"   
"well it is just that i can't stay here because i need to go back to Mizar's palace and defeat him". "you are to young Juno you can't!" "yea i can Avalon don't worry i can do it" Juno said as he handed Avalon a jet force pistol and said "by the way you will be needing this". After he handed it to her he ran to his ship and left for Mizar's palace.  
Avalon looked at him leave but why does she have a pistol why did he give it to her??  
Avalon walked along the purple planet more than 7hours she was very tired but there was no where to rest.  
"oh my god" she sighed "when am I ever going to get rest."  
Suddenly, someone poked her and to her fate she turned around it was a drone.  
It smiled with glee and scorned" you must be the tribal that had excaped how glad I am to see you heheh".  
'what do you mean" she said supersede. The drone smiled again and about a milloin drones cameout everywere!  
Terrified, Avalon ran as fast as her little tribal legs could go she tripped and fell"och" she said.  
The drones surrounded her and pointed there guns at the wearily tribal. Avalon finally remembered the the pistol Juno gave her. she took it out of her pink pocket and yelled "IM WARRING YOU ONE MOVE AND YOUR A GONER ALL OF YOU FUCKERS!!! The drones laughed at her puny gun and were about to shot her.  
"OH NO you don't!!" She screamed as she shot out 5 bullets.  
Green Blood spattered everwere at the ten drones she shot with it this made the insects angry. She shoot all of the insects except one...that was the leader.  
She pointed her gun at him, he just grinned as he came closer. She shot his arm at this moment he yelled with pain and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. "uhh" she said as she felt herself lifting from the gournd.  
The leader threw her hard on the soiled earth. She got up but the leader started to punch her in the stomach "AHHH"! she screamed as she saw blood pour out of her mouth.  
But somehow someone shot the leader, it fell to the ground like a sack of carrots. Avalon looked up and saw king Jeff with a sniper riffle. "you must be King Jeff king of the tribals!" she said with relifef.  
"yes child I am I saw you fight the drones you were something my dear" he answered "what is you name"?  
"Avalon" she replied.  
"well Avalon i have an important job for you i want you to assign in the jet force".  
"really how wonderful king Jeff thank you thank you!"  
"you are welcome Avalon come with me"  
Avalon saw nothing but white after seeing this she was in king Jeff's hut.  
"wow"!!! she said in amazement to herself, "must be magic"  
here is your uniform Avalon" King Jeff started "you ship awaits out side my hut for you to go to Mizars palace with the other three Juno ,Vela and Lupus".  
  
She tried on her uniform and took off her old pink and green dress she put on her boots, and her skirt and tight shirt it was very pretty the skirt was pink and the shirt was red her boots' were knee high and they were also red as well as the shirt. "i look beautiful" she said.  
She took out her pistol and was ready to go, she bed farewell the Jeff and set of to Mizar's Palace in her black ship.  
  
THE END  
I will try to make another one like this but right now I will try to make non jet force Gemini ones like donkey Kong and stuff well, see ya peeps! ^_^ and please review I worked hard on most of the story! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
